Against all odds
by FlorColfer
Summary: Kurt y blaine estan separados . Blaine esta solo en su casa tocaron timbre 3 veces yo mufe fui a bajar a ver quien era y me quede sorprendido a ver que esta alli . El estaba aqui . conmigo. -Kurt , ¿Que haces aqui? Song-fic . Angst!blaine


How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all -Kurt , Quien es Chandler? - Dije con voz triste y quebrada , tenia un nudo en la garganta sabia que Kurt nunca seria capaz de enga arme .  
- Por que revisas mi telefono?- Dijo ofendido desviando la mirada tendiendo su mano para que le de su telefono - Es que Chandler no deja de textearte , Puedes cantar para mi ? quiero que tu voz sea mi rigtone , kurt... este chico te gusta? - Dije a punto de llorar , vi como se sentaba en su cama y miraba el acolchado.  
- Me gusta como me hace sentir , desde cuando me dices algo bonito? - Dijo entecerrando los ojos .  
- kurt , me cambie de escuela para estar contigo , para ti no significa nada?! Esto es enga ar , kurt. - Dije con lagrimas en los ojos.  
- Esto no es enga ar! - Dijo sacandome el celular de la mano mirando hacia el piso - Esto ... son solo mensajes , blaine! esta bien.- dijo isterico por mi comportamiento.  
- Esta bien? oh claro esta bien pero esta mal - dije antes de salir de su habitacion bajando las escaleras antes de azotar la puerta de la casa How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all Estabamos en el Cuarto de Kurt haciendo la tarea de Calculos y le quite el libro a Kurt.  
-Hey , que quieres? - Dijo sonriendo con el ce o fruncido esperando respuesta por que le quite el libro , yo lo quede mirando con amor - Blaine , que quie... - Le corte la palabra con un beso apasionado pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y kurt abrio un poco la boca para que nuestras lenguas danzaran juntas nos separamos cuando el aire se iso necesario.  
- Te amo , kurt . No sabes cuanto te amo quiero pasar minutos a os horas contigo , eres el amor de mi vida. - Dije mirandolo a los ojos hermosos que tiene el solo me sonrio .  
- Te amo tambien , Blaine . Tanto que ni te imaginas cuanto te amo y te amare toda mi vida . - Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - Nunca me dejes , blaine. - Dijo con una lagrima se desplazaba por su mejilla .  
- No , amor . no llores nunca te dejare eso seria como matarme eres mi vida , Kurt . Nunca pienses que te dejare. - Dije besandolo una vez mas , Kurt lo agarro del cuello para moverlo mas cera de el - Teamo tanto...- dijo sonriendo apollando su frente contra la de blaine .Le saco el libro de la mano a Blaine - Ahora a estudiar , blaine .- dijo mirando a su libro - Okay bebe - dijo Blaine sabiendo que a Kurt no le gustaba que le digan Bebe . El casta o mufo un poco y Blaine rio volviendo a su libro So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face ibamos caminando por Central park lentamente en nuestra esquina estaba Finn y Rachel juntos - Por favor , no sigas finjiendo que no pasa nada...- Me dijo kurt con la voz un poco rota .  
Paramos de caminar un segundo y tenia que decirselo , pero no queria verlo mal . Asi que se lo dije aun que mi corazon se rompiera .  
-Estube con alguien...- Admiti , vi como a Kurt se desmoronaba al frente mio sus lagrimas escurrian por su cara , sus hermosos ojos llenados de lagrimas producidas por mis palabras.- Realmente lo siento , Kurt. - Dije apunto de llorar , El estaba tan destrozado igual que yo , Vi que estaba sollozando tratando de recuperar el aliento para hablar pero no podia. - Por favor kurt , perdoname , lo si-siento mucho porfavor perdoname - Dije yo estaba llorando el no me respondia , tenia la mano es su boca .  
- Fue sebastian ? , dime quien fue blaine , porfavor...- Decia sollozando desesperadamente , Sebastian es un chico que conoci en Dalton nos vimos unas 3 veces , El era guapo pero no tan guapo como kurt el solo queria ... Sexo ? no lo se pero se que estaba obsesionado conmigo.  
- No importa quien fue ,kurt . Solo se que estaba solo te necesitaba y no estabas ahi , Perdoname kurt. - Dije calmandome un poco de llorar.  
- Crees que yo no me e sentido solo , sin tentaciones ? no lo hice por ti ! por que sabia lo que significaba , es algo horrible y espantoso , No lo puedo creer , pense que me amabas .- Dijo sollozando fuertemente , Me odie ese momento verlo sufrir por mi , realmente me odie.  
- teamo kurt! se que fue una equibocasion , lo siento kurt , perdoname . - dije rogandole no queria perderlo , lo amaba mucho para dejarlo ir , El se echo a correr - KURT! kurt espera , porfavor! - corri atras de el , no queria que le pasara nada y mas en este momento . Cuando lo encontre en la fuente lo agarre del brazo y lo di vuelta contra mi -No quiero que me toques mas en tu vida , anderson! - Dijo con su respiracion en mi boca puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo hacia atras - Lo siento kurt- dije triste con la voz rota .  
I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all Me levante de la cama y vi que Kurt ya no estaba alli . Fui al living y alli estaba Kurt con los ojos rojos una mano en la boca acostado en su sillon , El me miro y bajo la vista.  
- Buen dia - dije con la voz grave y aspera cruzado de brazos frente a Kurt .  
- Que tienen de buenos? - Dijo mirandome vi como los ojos celestes con verdes se cambiaban a un Gris - Alli tienes el ba o si quieres cambiarte para irte . - dijo mirandome fijamente - Oh , si ... Traere mi ropa y hare la maleta - dije con la cabeza gacha llendo a su cuarto nuevamente agarrando mi ropa haciendo la maleta que traje agarrando el pasaje . Volvi al living dejando todo ahi . Kurt miraba cada accion que hacia , Fui al ba o a cambiarme . Me puse una camisa blanca pantalones negros y deje mis rizos fuera ya que no habia llevado gel agarre mis maletas . Kurt me miraba con la boca abierta - Adios kurt , Dejale saludos a Rachel - Dije caminando a la puerta parando para darme la vuelta - Emm kurt - Dije atrayendo su mirada hacia mi - Que ... que somos? - dije con lagrimas en los ojos - Amigos - Dijo con la voz temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos llendo hacia donde estaba yo nos miramos y el envolvio sus brazos en mis hombros para abrazarme yo lo abraze por la cintura oliendo su aroma cerrando los ojos - Nunca quise alejarme de ti - Dije con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos . Kurt puso sus manos en mis hombros y su frente en mi cuello tambien llorando - Si nunca quisiste alejarte de mi ... Tubiste que ser conciente de lo que hiciste - dijo kurt hiriendome dejo de abrazarme - Adios blaine - dijo llorando mirando al piso levanto la vista a ver como me hiba agarre mi maleta , mi pasaje y mi saco negro - adios - dije llorando cerrando la puerta de su departamento , despues de cerrar esa puerta senti un vacio dentro de mi , jamas volveriamos...  
So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space Estaba muy triste y deprimido enojado conmigo mismo por hacer lo que hize cometi el error mas grande de mi vida por un chico que ni conosia para dejar a Kurt que el ... el si valia la pena , el me conocia como ningun otro .  
La otra semana decidieron hacer Grease en McKinley , Audicione para Teen Angel pero nunca supe que Kurt y Rachel ivan a Ir.  
- Hey kurt , Que haces aqui? - Dije sonriendo un poco . El me sonrio y rachel contesto por el -Kurt esta trabajando en Vogue , Esta feliz con su novio asi que no le hagas da o - Dijo rachel Kurt la miro con mala cara , Cuando dijo Novio algo se rompio dentro de mi -uh , em . Ojala que te valla bien en ese trabajo y ... y con tu pareja tambien - dije sonriendole un poco por mas que este destrozado por dentro Kurt solo me asintio - Bien , em supongo que haras de Teen Angel - me dijo kurt mirando mi vestimenta - Oh si , espero que me salga bien - Dije mirandolo sonriendole . El me miro unos segundos -Seguro te saldra bien . Emmm , ire a buscar a Mercedes - Dijo nervioso kurt mirando por todos lados - Nos vemos luego , blaine - Dijo kurt llendo para los vestidores y se dio la vuelta y grito - Suerte blaine! - Dijo caminando nuevamente para su direccion - Gracias! - Dije sonriendo . Sabria que entre Kurt y yo las cosas volvieran a solucionarse y dejara atras el enga o Para volver a estar juntos ... Toda la vida.  
But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've gotta take Estaba caminando para McKinley estaba engripado , Mis padres se fueron de viaje de negocios a Europa y Cooper estaba en L.A . Estaba yo solo , Kurt no queria verme . Iba caminado hasta llegar a mi casa , estaba casi de media noche y Tina fue a buscarme a mi casa y no pudo traerme por que se fue con Unique , Marley , Kitty , Sugar y Britt de compras. Llegue a mi casa para ponerme el piyama e irme a dormir estaba muy cansado y mareado . Cuando estaba apunto de acostarme tocaron timbre 3 veces yo mufe fui a bajar a ver quien era y me quede sorprendido a ver que esta alli . El estaba aqui . conmigo.  
-Kurt , Que haces aqui? hace frio , pasa - Dije entusiasmado y un poco preocupado por su estado estaba temblando congelado con los labios besablemente rosas - Oh em , solo pasaba a saludarte - dijo kurt con la barbilla temblando - Estas enfermo? - Dijo kurt preocupado . Puso su mano en mi frente - Blaine! estas ardiendo , tienes fiebre . - Me dijo yo no lo note , me sentia cansado y mareado .  
-Oh , creo que si . Quieres un abrigo? - Dije cerrando los ojos , me estaban quemando . -QUE?! no blaine , vamos a curarte. Ve a recostarte - Dijo arrastrandome a mi habitacion . Me recoste y me tape con los cobertores - Tienes termometro? - me pregunto desde el ba o -Em , si estan en el botiquin fijate - Dije un poco adormecido cerrando de apoco los ojos durmiendome. Senti que kurt venia hacia mi con el termometro - Levanta el brazo y sacate la remera - Me dijo yo hice lo que me ordeno me coloco el termometro abajo de la axila y hasta que sono miro y fruncio el ce o - Blaine , tienes 38 de fiebre! , traere un trapo mojado , ahi vuelvo - dijo caminando hacia el ba o . Senti algo mojado en mi frente Kurt estaba mirandome con una sonrisa - Hey , te sientes mejor? - me dijo yo asinti -Hey kurt , t-te recostarias conmigo? - dije timidamente . Kurt se saco sus botas y se quito el chaleco dejandolo en el sillon . Hice un espacio para que se recostara al lado mio le palmie el lugar y se sento , Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio .Me sone la garganta y hable - Te amo , kurt . - dije afonico.  
-Tambien te amo , blaine - Dijo abrazandome por los hombros haciendo que apolle mi cabeza en su pecho .  
-Perdoname kurt , quiero que volvamos a estar junto - Dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos . Kurt me tomo de la barbilla suavemente -Estamos juntos , yo te perdone hace mucho - Me dijo . Vi como me miraba a los ojos y se humedecia los labios Copie la accion de Kurt y nos miramos . Mis ojos viajaron por todo su rostro antes de rozar nuestras bocas , Sentia fuegos artificiales como la primera vez que lo bese . Extra aba esos labios , esa lengua . Paso su lengua por mi labio inferior y abri un poco los labios para que entre su lengua haci se enredaba con la mia . Cuando se hizo necesario el aire nos separamos con un chasquido de saliba . - Teamo demasiado blaine.-  
-Tambien te amo , kurt - Dije apollando nuestras frentes juntas . Derrepente algo se me vino a la mente - Kurt - dije separandome de el . el me miro con el ce o fruncido - Quieres ser mi novio nuevamente? - Dije poniendome de rodillas en la cama.  
-Claro que si , blaine . - Y nos fundimos en un beso largo con cari o y necesidad . Sabia que hibamos a volver juntos , yo lo sabia. 


End file.
